The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and should not be construed as constituting prior art.
To enhance the lives of mobility-impaired individuals, lifts, ramps, and other devices are known for providing access to vehicles such as vans, minivans, buses, sport utility vehicles (“SUV”), and the like to those confined to wheelchairs or mobility scooters. For example, lifts are sometimes installed in the doorway of a full-sized van, bus, or SUV. Lifts generally include a platform that is moveable from the ground surface to the floor level of the vehicle. Power for moving the platform is usually provided by electric motors or hydraulic, pneumatic, or electric actuators.
Often, the lower vehicle floor height provided by minivans and similar vehicles allows ramps to be installed instead of lifts. Different types of ramps include folding ramps, swing-out ramps, and ramps that are stored within a cassette provided in the floor of the vehicle. Each type of ramp is generally moveable between a deployed position for providing access to the vehicle, and a stowed position where the ramp is moved to a position inside the vehicle structure. Ramps can be moved between the stowed and deployed positions automatically or manually. Automatic ramps generally use electric motors, hydraulics, or pneumatics to move the ramp between the stowed and deployed positions. Manually operated ramps are generally stowed or deployed by grasping the ramp itself.
Bi-fold ramps in particular are gaining popularity for vehicle use due to their extended length, and therefore less severe angle of inclination, that facilitates entry into the vehicle for passengers using manual wheelchairs. The ramps are intermediately hinged such that they can be vertically oriented in a folded configuration when retracted. During use, the passenger advances their wheelchair up the ramp to a space in the vehicle. Once the wheelchair is securely positioned within the vehicle, the ramp is then folded to fit within the vehicle.
When the ramp is in the storage position, it is very common for the ramp to bounce or vibrate as the vehicle is in motion. Such constant vibration can cause unwanted noise inside the vehicle. To prevent the ramp from experiencing such unwanted noise, it is necessary to secure the ramp in such a manner that it does not excessively vibrate. The present teachings are intended to improve upon and resolve some of these known issues within the art.